This Is Where I Belong
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: After betrayal Sakura move away with her parents and meets the Akatsuki.Year later she moves back with them. When will happen? "Sakura come back to us.We'll all be Konoha 12 again.I can't.Why?Because this is where I belong." Rated T for Hidan.Full inside.
1. Betrayal

**Yuki:My second Naruto Fanfiction! I hope you like it! Sasori you do the** **disclaimer.**

**Sasori:Whatever. Yuki does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>"How could you!?"<strong>

**That one scream was heard three miles away.**

**"How could you do this to me?"**

**A seventeen year old rosette was just about having the worst day in her life.**

**"How could you Ino? Hinata you to!?"**

**Tears started forming in her eyes.**

**"I expected this from Ino, but you Hinata? Why?"**

**"Forehead shut up!"**

**The platinum blond was just sitting there filing her nail.**

**"Sakura-chan, maybe you should calm down"**

**The black/purple haired Hyuga heiress was trying to calm her friend down.**

**"No! I won't. Ino how could you? I knew Sasuke was cheating on me with Karin so I was going to end it with him. But when I found out that you were covering for them, I couldn't take it anymore. Hinata you knew all along but didn't tell me. Why!?"**

**"Sakura-"**

**Hinata tried to speak but was stopped by Ino.**

**"Forehead shut up! Your giving me a headache!"**

**"Why should I! Ino whenever someone said that you were a self-centered bitch and started rumors of you being a whore, I was the one that kept beating the crap out of them until they stopped."**

**At that point tears where falling nonstop out of her eyes.**

**"That was you Sakura?"**

**"And Hinata, when people said that you where stupid and had no brain or backbone, I was the one that defended you and told them to stop talking shit about you unless the want to start planning their funeral. I helped you to stop stuttering and even got your dad to pay more attention to you and acknowledge you!"**

**"Really Sakura?"**

**"But you know what? Since you don't seem to care whether or not I defend you, I'll stop. I won't bother to fight for you the next time you get bullied!"**

**Tears started to fall out of Ino and Hinata's eyes.**

**Down stairs the Yamanakas could hear all the yelling and Ino's mom decided to check up on them.**

**"Hey girls-"**

**When she entered the room all she saw was three teenage girls crying.**

**"What happened?"**

**Nobody said anything. Sakura just got up and left. The other girls where left there to cry. Mrs. Yamanaka closed the door and went back down stairs. Inoichi Yamanaka somehow knew everything.**

**"I'll go talk to her later Yugito.**

**All she did was nod to her husband.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura ran the two mile home only to be greeted by her parents with seemingly great news.<strong>

**"I'm home."**

**"Sakura dear, I have some news."**

**"Yes mom?"**

**"Your dad has some problems with a client and it'll take some time to solve, so we're moving to another city for a year or so."**

**"Ok mom. When are we leaving?"**

**That shocked her. She was sure that Sakura would cry and scream about moving away for her friends.**

**"In two weeks. You should start packing your stuff. But you know that means that you'll have to transfer to another school dear."**

**"I know mom."**

**Now she was thinking she had gone insane. Her little Sakura doesn't feel a thing about leaving her friends. Should she check herself into a mental hospital?**

**"Mom I'm fine. You're not going insane. Don't check yourself into a mental hospital. I'm going to my room."**

**"Ok. Dinner will be ready soon so don't be long."**

**Her daughter always saw right through her.**

**When Sakura went up to her room and collapsed on to bed and cried into herself to sleep. When her mom came up to tell her dinner was ready, she found her only pink haired daughter asleep and decided to leave her alone. Little did Sakura know that Ino and Hinata were also crying themselves to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Sorry if it's short. Hope you enjoy. Flames are not welcome. But constructive criticism is. Please review. Ja-Ne!<strong>


	2. Goodbyes

**I am truly sorry about the "angry authors note" to those who read it. I realize I should not have done that and it was childish about it. To make up for it I will not do a disclaimer bit in this chapter even though I want to. But I still need to do the disclaimer. To those who read it, I'm sorry if you read chapter two called two weeks later. I let my friend type some and she posted it when it was incomplete. So i deleted it and posted this one.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura's P.O.V<em>**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-smash!**

_Great now I need a new alarm clock.I honestly don't want to go to school. Today's the day that I'm moving. It's been two weeks since I found out about Ino and Hinata's betrayal. Two weeks since our sister hood ended. I got up slowly and got dressed. Plain yellow tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. I went down stairs got an apple and walked to school like I always morning it's the same thing. 3…2…1…_

"Oh My Gosh! It's Sakura Haruno from the Konoha twelve!"

_The Konoha twelve is a group made up of the richest, powerful, smart, talented, and best looking kids in Konoha high. There are twelve of us as the name states. It's made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen Kurachi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and me Sakura Haruno. The richest are the Uchiha and the Namikaze/Uzumaki there tied, then comes the Hyuugas, third is the Harunos, followed by the Naras, Kurachis, Inuzukas, and Aburames._

"I told you guys to treat me normally!"

"But your apart of the Konoha twelve!"

**THUMP!**

_Great, somebody fainted again. Now's my chance to get away. And with that I ran as fast as I could to my home room. Before I got there I was joined by Tenten, also being chased by rabid fans._

"Ahhhhh! It's TenTen Kurachi from the Konoha twelve!"

"Doesn't this get old?"

"Guess not," replied my brown haired friend.

_Just before we were run over by fans we made it into our own special class room, it's just for the twelve of us. Nobody besides us and the teachers are allowed to come in here. As usual Kakashi-sensei is late._

"So Sakura," A lavender eyed Hyuuga spoke up.

"Yes Neji?"

"I heard your moving today."

"Yeah. After school at five."

_A few desks away I saw three certain traitors listening to our conversation with wide teary eyes._

"You know."

"Yes TenTen?"

"When I went to check on Ino, she was on her bed crying into her pillow. She's pretty run down about your ties being cut."

"Yeah, Hinata as well." Added Neji. "She has been crying herself to sleep for the past two weeks." He finished.

"Really Neji? Maybe it wouldn't be this way if they told me the truth from the start!"

_At this point everybody was at the other side of the room. They knew what would happen if I had one of my anger outbursts. Last time there was a elephant sized hole in the wall and Naruto ended up in the hospital with a concussion for a month. I'm not a normal girl. Have inherited my mother's monster strength. And being train by Lady Tsunade just made me more dangerous. My family is far from normal, but none of our families are. And we become even stranger._

"Sakura-san, you must to forgive them! It would be most unyouthful if you don't!"

_Lee is pretty darn brave to say that, but it's pretty obvious that he is scared. I mean he's hiding behind a desk at the other side of the room. So I took a few deep breaths to help myself calm down_.

"You guys can come out now."

"Sakura-chan, you really need to learn to control your anger better–ttebayo!"

"I know Naruto."

_We all jumped when we heard the door open. Thankfully, it was only our always late Kakashi-sensei._

"Sorry I'm late, I was just caught on the path of life and there was this poor old lady tha-"

"Save it!"

_Everybody including the usually quiet Shino, Neji, and Sasuke._

"Anyway, since Sakura is leaving today no classes all day. And here are some gifts from all your teachers, administrators, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune including me."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Your welcome Sakura and I hope you have a nice time at Tsuki High. I'll be going now."

_The rest of the day went by pretty school I was greeted by all my teachers that wanted to bid me farewell. All of the females were crying and the males were fighting tears excluding Guy-sensei who was crying his heart out. Later I went home and packed the rest of my stuff and was waiting outside for my parents only to be greeted by the rest of Konoha 12._

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you off."

_For once my hyperactive blond friend wasn't so hyperactive._

"Hey cheer-up, I'll call and email whenever I can."

_A few minutes later I saw a car pull up and heard my mom calling me._

"Sakura dear let's get going!"

"Bye guys!"

_When I got into the car and drove off I could see through the windows the girls crying and the guys attempting to hold back tears, except for Lee, and Naruto who were crying their heart, mind, eyes out. Even Neji, Shino, and Sasuke were holding them back. Looks like their more broken up about it than I thought._

**_Third person P.O.V_**

As Sakura left the city, the Konoha 12 turned into the Konoha 11.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: 'Sniff Sniff' Sad, isn't it?<strong>

**Sasori: Eh.**

**Yuki: Emotionless jerk. Anyway I will try to update once a week or twice a week. And yes the high school Sakura will be going to is called Tsuki High. Please review. Ja-ne!**


	3. Life At Tsuki High Part 1

**Yuki:Sorry if this story lacks stuff happening. This chapter is meant to introduce the Akatsuki into the fic. Also sorry for not updating sooner. It took more time to figure out their birthday and age than I wanted. Any way I have three surprises for you guys this chapter. One-**

**Tobi:Tobi's back!**

**Yuki:Surprise two and three are inside. Now Tobi remember what I told you about disclaimers. Now. Tobi disclaimer!**

**Tobi: Yuki-chan does not own Naruto! Or Special A! She said don't ask about Special A you will find out later!**

Normal=talking

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

_It's been about a week since I moved to Tsukigakure. And it looks like my name is known even outside of Konoha. Tsuki High is almost the same as Konoha High. Every morning being chased down by rabid fans. But here I don't have a special class. So I'm basically in danger of being mobbed for the time I step on school grounds to the time I get back home. Oh the joy._

"Mom I'm leaving!"

_Well I'm here. The nightmare of my nightmares after Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Karin. I wonder how everyone else is doing. 3,2,1._

"Ahhhh! It's Sakura Haruno of the Haruno Flower and Music Corps!"

_Damn better start running. I have to keep running until homeroom._

**"Sakura Haruno, please report to the principal's office immediately.**

_Yes! Thank Kami! Just a little more... Safe!_

"Hello there Sakura."

"Good morning Principle Kasumi."

"I'm aware of your hassle every morning. And I know you were a member of Konoha 12."

"11 Kasumi-sama."

"Yes 11. So I'm placing you with the Akatsuki."

"I've heard of them. Their kinda like the Konoha 11 or once 12 just more wild."

"Who's more wild, un?"

_I turned my attention to the door to see a blond haired girl standing there along with 9 other teens. Someone with orange hair and strange piercings then stood in front._

"Sakura, Akatsuki. Akatsuki, Sakura. Sakura follow them to their special classroom and you can start introducing yourselves there."

"Hai, Kasumi-sama."

_We entered what seems to be an air conditioned greenhouse. (A.N. Surprise two! The homeroom is a greenhouse! This is what I meant by I do not own Special A. I got the greenhouse idea form Special A.) So far I'm impressed. This is so much better than back in Konoha! We stopped at a table set and what seem to be the leader them, the orange head spoke._

"Time for introductions. Since your new, you go first."

"Ok um, I'm Sakura Haruno, daughter of the Haruno Flower and Music Corps. My mom runs the flower part and my dad runs the music part. Age 15. (Just to clarify, they are all in their second year of high school. Please don't ask about their ages.) I inherited my mom's monster strength and trained under Lady Tsunade one of the famous Legendary Sannin Martial Artists making me more dangerous. Heads up warning. Don't get me mad or there will be a hole in the wall and you will end up with a concussion like one of my friends back in Konoha. That's it.

"I'm Pein Ame. Son of the president Judgement Layers Group. Age 16. Don't ask about the piercings and Konan your next.

_A blue haired girl with a paper flower in her hair was next. Looks like there are only two girls in the Akatsuki._

"I'm Konan Kamino. Daughter of the president of the Shikigami Paper Company. Age 16. My hobbies include origami, dressing up in cute costumes, and flower pressing. Itachi your turn."

_Itachi? Sounds familiar_.

"Itachi Uchiha."

_Oh ya! He's Sasuke's brother. I always found him nicer._

"Twin brother of someone you already know, Sasuke Uchiha.(A.N. Surprise three! Itachi is Sasuke's twin instead of older brother!) Age 16. You know who my parents are don't you Sakura-san? I'm here to avoid my brother because he now hates me and there would be double the fangirls if we were to go to the same school. Kisame you go next."

_People can sure be strange these days. He has blue skin for Kami's sake._

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Son of the president of the Shark Skin Fishing Company. Age 16. Don't ask about the skin, teeth, or eyes. Deidara your turn."

_Oh it's that blond haired girl._

"Deidara Iwa,un. Son and nephew of the president and vice president of the Explosion Corps,un. Age 16. Don't ask if I'm a girl,un. I'm a guy.

_Oops. Guess he's male._

"Don't ask about all the uns,un. Zetsu your turn.

_This guy is just about as strange as they get. _

"Zetsu Kariko. Son of the president of the Botanical Gardening Company. Age 16. That's all I have to say. Kakuzu go."

_This guy has stitches all over his body!_

"Kakuzu Motomaru. Son of the Tsuki Bank President. Age 16. Don't ask to barrow my money. And don't ask about my stitches either. Hidan you take from here."

_Clearly this guy has no fashion sense what so ever._

"Hidan Hatsuma. Son of the president of the Scythe Corpse. I'm a Jashin worshiper. Don't you dare fucking insult Jashin bitch or I will curse you under the name of Jashin! Age 16. Tobi you moron get over here!"

_Why is this guy wearing a mask? And he's literally bouncing of the walls!_

"Yay! It's Tobi's turn! My name is Tobi! I don't know my last name. I'm 16 years old! I like fallowing Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai around! My daddy is the president of the Mask Makers Company! If you get mad, don't hit Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! Sasori-sempai your turn!

_This red head doesn't want me here! I can tell!_

"Sasori Akasuna."

_Optimistic much_. _Even Itachi sounded more excited than this guy!_

"Grandson and grandnephew of the president and vice president of the Puppet Makers Company. I hate to be kept waiting and I hate to keep people waiting. I like making and using puppets. I'm not and never will be in a relationship with Deidara. Don't complain about my lack of emotion and enthusiasm.

_Wow, talk about dark._

"Ok now."

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"Since your new ask us anything excluding what we said not to."

"Kay. Um, if Kasumi-sama knew about my problem, why didn't they put me here earlier?"

"Good question. I actually don't know, but I think Itachi does."

"You see Sakura-san, unlike Konoha 12-"

"11."

"Ok 11 we are more so looked at as delinquents, but that is not true and Kasumi-sama knows that, but the council kept hassling her. We also pull pranks on the school and each other and Kasumi-sama doesn't want you to get mixed up in them. So basically we are the same as Konoha 12/11 just more mischievous and with less members. Now we're even 11 to 11."

"Thanks for clearing that up. Oh can I bring a friend here Pein-sama?"

"Depends on who. No rabid fans."

"Her name is Yuki(snow) Korihana(ice flower). She's the only one that treats me normally. She's also part of a rich and powerful family, but she's better at keeping it a secret."

"Hm. What company does her family own?"

"The Korihana Weapons Company. They also run the Korihana Martial Arts School."

"Think I've heard of her. What's she look like?"

"Strait white hair, onyx black eyes, sharp nails, sharp metal nails on top of her nails, and a temper nastier than mine. Her strength is just as great as mine. She gets bloodthirsty from time to time and then goes off to find her next victim."

"Yep definitely know her. Deidara and Tobi used to have a like her. I think Deidara still has that scar on his back."

"Shut up, un!"

"Please don't tell Sakura-chan, Pein-sempai!"

_Everybody started laughing. It's hilarious watching Deidara and Tobi keep Pein from telling me more. Deidara threatened to blow up his house! Will he really do that? Only the emotionless puppet boy isn't laughing! Come on even Itachi is laughing! New goal for the year- get Sasori to really laugh. Or at least smile. And not a smirk._

"I have an idea!"

"Yes Konan?"

"Since Sakura's new, let's all spend one day to get to know her better!"

"Sounds nice. We'll do it! And I don't want any complaints from anyone. Especially you, Hidan!"

"Yes Pein."

_Talk about talking in unison. They could compete with my maids and butlers!_

"Um Pein-sama?"

"Just Pein please. Yes?"

"When can I start bring Yuki here?"

"Every two Fridays after break."

"Ok. Who will go first on the get to know each other day?"

"Konan then me, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame,Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori. We'll start tomorrow since break's starting. We all have one day and then we'll do something as a group. And that does not mean set off a bomb in the school, Deidara."

_That made Deidara's smile drop._

"Ok. Oh, one more question. Don't you guys have classes?"

"We do, but we don't have to go. We only have to take the major tests like the mid-terms and finals."

"Ok. Where do we meet for our get to know each other day?"

"Tsuki Cafe! They have great coffee and cake there. We can get something and set off from there. We can appoint different times."

"Ok Konan. Sound good. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Finally done! And that's right! I made Itachi, Sasuke's older twin by 5 minutes instead 5 years! I have taken sibling rivalry to another level! I did it to put them in the same grade as Sakura. Hope you enjoyed it! No flames please! Nice not so mean criticism is! Please review! Ja-Ne!<strong>


	4. Life At Tsuki High Part 2 Konan

**Yuki:Sorry for not updating chapter's a lot longer than the rest and my friend accidentally deleted the file the fics was on. And for all the viewers that put this fic on alert and put this fic on your favorites list, it showed me that people actually like my fic and I'm not a total fail in writing. Now to a matter at hand. Someone mentioned that I make the characters Mary Sue. To answer that, I'm not trying too and I don't really know what you mean by that. Language Arts was never my strong side and I try my best to stay in character and make the fics interesting. If some of you think that my fics can use a little fixing up, please PM me not not be an anonymous reviewer. I try to write the best I can with my level of grammar and formality. And saying that your not trying to bash me doesn't really help. Now Deidara, disclaimer!**

**Deidara:Yuki does not own Naruto,un!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

The rest of the day was anything but normal. Deidara blew one of the unused classrooms of the face of the earth! We had to hide and stay hidden for two hours strait unless we want to rebuild the classroom! Sasori has a very crude scene of hid a zombie puppet in my bag and it scared the crap out of me! And he didn't even laugh! The rest of the time he was chiseling away at his little puppets. Hidan won't shut up about some god named Jashin! I want to rip his voice box out so badly! Kakuzu is a money obsessed, Itachi doesn't to much and Pein's piercings and eyes are really starting to get creepy. Zetsu's bipolar and Tobi's too hyper for his own good. Itachi, Konan, and I are basically the only normal ones here! Just five more minutes of the hell and I can go home.

*Ring!*

There's the bell! Freedom!

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hi Konan!"

"I want to talk about tomorrow's plans. We meet at Tsuki Cafe at eight and we're going to a place that you'll love! Bring a lot of money kay?"

"Ok, how much and why?"

"I'd say around $5000."

"That much?"

"Yep and we'll spend all of it."

"Wow, I'll meet you at Tsuki Cafe at 8. See ya tomorrow Konan!"

"Bye Sakura!"

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm leaving! Dad's taking me to Tsuki Cafe!"<p>

"Ok honey, be back by dinner! Don't forget Tsunade's training and the weapons!"

"For kami's sake mom why do I need them? Before you say just in case some random rapist tries to attack me I know. You even went and got me a weapons permit."

"Ok honey and here's an extra $10,000 for gifts and here's the list."

"Geez mom how many people are you buying gifts for and how am I supposed to carry all of it?"

"Just for your teachers and parents of you friends. If you need help carrying all of it just call some butlers."

"Fine. I'll be taking Kohaku, Takahashi, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Come on guys and I'll give you a few thousand more for your paycheck."

"Thank you Lady Sakura."

"Sakura come on! I don't have all day."

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>Tsuki Cafe. Voted most popular meeting place in all of Tsukigakure five years in a row. This place is packed! I bought my coffee and sat down by the window waiting for Konan. There she is!<p>

"Konan over here!"

"Hi Sakura! So how's Tsuki?"

"So far it's been a nightmare. I was hunted down by fan boys and almost killed."

"Happened to me as well when I first moved here with Pein, Yahiko, and Nagato."

"Who are they?"

"Yahiko is Pein's twin brother and Nagato is a really good friend. We came from Amegakure."

"Isn't Ame Pein's last name?"

"His ancestor founded Amegakure. You done cause if you are let's go. we'll take my car since you don't have one."

"Ok let's go."

* * *

><p>"Now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise when you see it. Now walk this way, then that and now you can open your eyes."<p>

"Konan this is ridicules, what would you want to show me tha- whoa. That is the biggest mall I have ever seen."

"Tsukigakure wasn't voted fashion center of the world for nothing."

"Don't you mean Paris?"

"Nope, as of last year Paris was bumped down to second. All your friends in Konoha will be so jealous!"

"I bet they will. One of them loves to go shopping. I never really liked shopping but it was her that got me to like it more than I did."

**Konan POV**

Her smile dropped when I mentioned her old friends in Konoha. Was it something I said?

"You ok Sak?"

"I'm fine. Now lets go shop until we drop!"

"Ok, but tell me what's if something's wrong."

You may have won this time, but not for long.

**Sakura POV**

It's been five ours since we started and I'm loving it! I already bought everything mom asked me to and that stuff was heavy! She wanted a three foot ceramic vase! Other than the gift shopping this place rocks. We're about to break for lunch right after this last store.

"Sakura try this on!"

"OK!"

"Kawaii! I know you like dark colors and gym shorts judging from what your wearing and what you bought today, but you look so cute in color!"

"Really?"

I had on a light yellow sun dress. It was simple but cute. I prefer red, black, a T shirt, and gym shorts to bright colors and dresses, but a little color and girly stuff won't hurt.

"Now let's pay for the stuff and get some lunch."

"Ok here's the money."

I had tons of fun here with Konan today. I hope the others will try to interest and get along with me. I'm not so worried about Itachi and Pein, but Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, and Sasori I'm worried about. Deidara will probably try to blow up someone's house and Hidan will be spending all day trying to find someone to sacrifice if it's not me and Sasori will most likely take me to a wood shop and work one his puppets. I wonder how Konoha 8 is doing. (A. N. Sakura is only thinking about eight of the Konoha 11. She cut out Hinata, the pig, and Mr. Chicken Butt.)

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!"

"Oh hey what? Sorry kinda zoned out there."

"I could tell. Now lets go get some lunch! I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Konan got us some Subway and we sat outside to eat. I took a large bite out of my sandwich. Guess I'm a lot hungrier than I thought.<p>

"Like it?"

"Ya, it's really good."

"That's really nice to know. Now tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Your not very good at lying, now tell me."

_"Eek! She caught on!"_

**_"It's your fault for being such a bad liar!"_**

_"I thought I ditched you six years ago!"_

**_"You could never ditch me!"_**

_"Go away!"_

**_"Fine but I'll be back!"_**

"Ok you got me. I'll tell you."

In less than 5 minutes I spilled everything to Konan. I could feel the tears running down my face. I'm so weak.

"You know what? They don't know what they lost! Your an amazing person! Your kind, sweet, and strong! You might even be able to light up some of our gloomy lives! Your beautiful! Don't let them bring you down!

*Sniff*"Thanks Konan"

"Now finish your lunch and we have one last place to go. How much money do you have left?"

"About $100."

"Just enough. Come on!"

* * *

><p>"This is the most beautiful spa I have ever seen!"<p>

"Welcome to Tsuki Spa."

"Good afternoon Miss Konan. The usual?"

"For two please."

"Right this way please."

The girl led us to a changing room where we changed into some really comfy robes. We got our massages and then we headed to the manicure and pedicure rooms. I chose a bottle of slightly sparkly blood red nail polish.

"Nice color. It really complements your hair. I can see why you like that color so much."

After we were done Konan drove me home, gave me everybody's phone numbers, and told me all the "Don't Do If You Don't Want to Die Rules."

"Never touch Sasori or Deidara's art work or they will kill you. Hidan squashed Deidara's clay bird and Deidara blew up his car. Don't harm a carnivorous plant in front of Zetsu. He'll freak out and start yelling at you. Don't mention food containing shark near Kisame or he will freakout, faint, and then we have read him the whole Jaws book."

"And how long did that take?"

"A while and I still can't get that scene out of my head. Never, under any circumstance, even if he begs you, give Tobi any candy. He'll annoy the hell out of you, piss of Deidara, then Deidara will try to blow him up and the school while he's at it. Don't ever ask Kakuzu for any money or he'll give you the death glare and lecture you on how to save money. Don't "insult" Jashin or Hidan will try to cut you in half with his scythe and cut anything in his path. Don't mention Yahiko or Nagato around Pein. Don't try to get on Itachi's nerves, but I don't think you will and last but not least don't wreck my origami. This is it right? I'll tell the rest of the gang that you have their phone numbers and I'll send than yours. Bye!"

"Thanks for the ride. Bye! I'm home!"

"Hi honey! Did you have dinner yet?"

"No."

"Well dinner's ready so eat, shower, and go to bed."

After dinner I went upstairs to my room and checked my e-mail. I have mail from TenTen!

_Hey Sakura, how's Tsuki? We all miss you. Naruto and Lee_ _won't stop crying and Kakashi-sensei is sulking in the corner and mumbling about he misses your cooking and can't deal with us without you. Got to go. We all miss you and that includes IHS. Bye!_

IHS. Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke. So they miss me huh?

_Hey TenTen. Tsuki's great! I miss you guys to. Tell Naruto and Lee to grow up and I'll send Kakashi-sensei some of my cooking. I went shopping with one of my new friends. I bought gifts and I'll send them to you. Be sure to hand them all out! And Tell IHS that they'll need to do a lot more than miss me if they ever want to be forgiven. Write back soon. Bye!_

I pressed the send button.

_So they miss me. I bought gifts for everybody including them. Just to be fair. To be honest I don't think I'll ever forgive Ino and Sasuke even if they kill themselves. Hinata maybe. That's a really big maybe._

I wrapped up the rest of the gifts, took a shower, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki:Done! That was a nightmare to type!<strong> **I need ideas of places the rest of the Akatsuki will take Sakura to. Please PM me if you have any! I'll make it a contest! And the prize will be um... you decide which and what character says in the next disclaimer? Time to sign off!**

**Sasori: Please review, no flames please.**

**Yuki and forced to sound excited Sasori:Ja-Ne! **


	5. Pein

**Yuki: I'm back and better than ever! Thanks to all who supported me through my though everything! I did have a back in Konoha chapter planned but I'll save that for a later time. Thank you anyone who reviewed, viewed, favorited, or put this on alert. I really don't deserve any of this. If it's Mary Sue to any of you like some anonymous reviewer a while back I'm trying my best and I was never good in so just pardon me. My grammar is off and I'm trying my best to stay in character. Some advice would be nice and I'd really appreciate it cause I'm still fairly new to this. Now, I have a new weapon! I know it's a little cliché, but it's fun so I save it for the end of the chapter! Now Sasori! Disclaimer!**

**Sasori: You just got back and you're already demanding a disclaimer from me. Whatever. Yuki does not own Naruto cause if she did would she be writing here?**

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

It's my second day of get to know each other break and honestly I'm kinda nervous about being with Pein. He seems nice but he kinda scares me. Other than that I'm really excited. I'm surprised that they will even be willing to do this for me. It is now 12:50. I'm supposed to meet Pein at 1:00.

"Mom I'm leaving!"

"Don't forget the weapons!"

I seriously think that my mom is trying to keep me single for the rest of my life. I swear I heard her have the servants throw any male, besides my dad, that comes in the house.

I arrived at Tsuki Café around five minutes later and found that Pein was already there.

"Um, ohaiyo Pein."

"Ohaiyo Sakura-san."

"Just Sakura please. Have you been waiting long?"

"I just got here. So would you like to go now?"

"Hai."

We got into Pein's car and drove off. The ride was silent and we didn't talk much since there really was nothing to talk about. A few minutes after we started, I noticed that the city buildings started to thin out to a forest much like the one that surrounds Konoha. Just where is Pein taking me?

"Pein?"

"Hm?"

"Just where are we going? It doesn't seem like anything but a forest to me."

"Somewhere I know that you'll enjoy. I come here a lot with Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki since it's further away from the city. It's a peaceful place where I know that we won't get assaulted by fans and news reporters."

"Ok."

Around ten minutes later we stopped at a large tree and set off one foot from there. It was a short walk until we stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. What I saw in front of me was the most beautiful thing I've seen in all 15 and ¾ years of my life. In front of me was a crystal clear lake surrounded by sakura trees yet to bloom. There was also various other flowers and plant life all over the place. While I was gazing at the lake in aw Pein set up a small picnic near the bank of the lake. He gestured for me to come over and sit down.

"Go ahead help yourself. There's plenty to go around."

"Thanks!"

I took a small bite out of a sandwich (A. N. You know, the Japanese kinds cut into triangles with the crust cut off. I made them once but the type of bread wasn't right and it was too small. T.T)

"This is really good!" I said once I swallowed. "Who made it?"

"Konan and my mom. I told her about my plans today so she came over and helped prepare it."

"Well tell her I said thanks! This is really good! Thanks for bringing me here. How did you find this place anyway?"

"Hidan dragged us out since we can't cause too much destruction in the city. We drove around for a while until we found this place. If you look closely you can see burn marks and cuts on some of the trees. We decided that this will be a gathering place and a place for us to vent and run away from fans and reporters. Nobody ever follows us this deep into the forest, so we're safe here."

"No wonder. It's so relaxing here. Hey! Do you think that we can camp out here for our group activity? I'd be so much fun!"

"That's not a bad idea. None of us ever thought of it so it never crossed my mind. I'll add it to the list of things that we can do."

"Thank you so much! It'd be so much fun!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random subjects and the people that we know. It turned out to be more fun than I had thought it would. Looks like Pein isn't was scary or intimidating as I thought he would be. Soon the sun started setting so we had to leave. I can't wait until we come here again! Pein dropped me off at my house. We said our good byes and parted ways for now.

* * *

><p>Yuki: Sorry that it was so short. I'm still kinda dry on ideas. Well please review, no flames please. Ja-ne!<p> 


	6. Deidara

Yuki: Hey hey I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long TT~TT I'm a horrible writer and I don't deserve all the encouragement on my fics. Here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Also my grammar has improved a bit and my writing style has changed just a little so please don't take it as I don't enjoy writing anymore ^~^ I've gotten a lot of inspiration and lets all see how my fic does ^~^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

* * *

><p>Sakura's alarm went off at 6:00 sharp and not being much of a morning person she, of course, smashed it.<br>"Ugh dammit Deidara it's too early to go out." She grumbled to herself.  
>As she got dressed she mumbled about how artists are absolutely insane.<br>_"I can't say much since I am considered an artist too but I don't drag people up at 6:00 in the fucking morning to go to some kind of art fair."  
><em>The pinkette made her way downstairs and sat herself down at the table waiting for the maid to bring her breakfast. She finished it quickly and had her chauffeur drive her to the location of the said art fair and waited for Deidara. Of course, he was late.  
>"That stupid blonde idiot! He dragged me up this early and decides to show up late! The nerve of him!" she growled angrily to herself. "That blonde he-she is going to pay for this!"<br>"Who's a blonde he-she?"  
>The said blonde "he-she" somehow snuck up behind the raging girl. Sakura yelped a bit and instinctively gave poor Deidara an elbow to the gut.<br>"Ow!" he exclaimed, clearly in pain.  
>"Hmpf. You deserved that." she spat out.<br>After Deidara had gotten over the pain she stood upright once again and explained the reason he had her wake up so early.  
>"The fair opens at 7 and people usually start gathering at around 6:30. If we want to be the first ones in and be able to get to the good exhibits first we have to get here early."<br>"Then why were you late?" she questioned, glaring at him at the same time.  
>"I uh….. I couldn't find any clean laundry?" the blonde replied, unsure of what to say.<br>The emerald eyed girl just sighed and waited patiently at the doors of the building. She passed time by messing with blue eyed boy's long locks of blonde much to his distaste. At around 6:30 the people started gathering and the two up front was glad they managed to stay up front. When the doors finally opened they ran in at a sprint. Deidara being the clay artist that he is, decided that they would go to the clay and ceramics area first. The blonde dragged the pink haired girl all over the place to go to his favorite areas first then they decided to stop for a lunch break. After lunch it was Sakura's turn to drag the poor blonde all over the fair to find things that she was interested in. Time went by pretty quickly to them and before they knew it the fair was closing. Deidara drove Sakura home and they said their good bye with a friendly hug.  
>"Sakura, did you have fun today?" Her father asked.<br>"Yes I did father very much." She replied with a smile.  
>She went upstairs, took a shower, got dressed and went to sleep with the thought that maybe she could get used to this place.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki: I know it's super short but I wanted to give you guys something since it's been so long TT~TT I hoped you liked it, please review, favorite, follow ^~^ Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
